


yes daddy

by sugardaddydennis



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: F/M, M/M, dee and dennis grow up to be successful business owners, mac and charlie remain detached poor white trash, mac just calls dennis daddy bt theres no age regression or weird pedophilic shit, no ccgl/ddlg, sugar baby!mac, sugar daddy!dennis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 12:13:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10490649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugardaddydennis/pseuds/sugardaddydennis
Summary: Mac enlarged the ad, eyeing the painfully bright letters. “Looking for easy cash fast? We have just the thing for you. Find a sugar daddy today!” he read aloud. Hm. Interesting. He pondered the idea, stroking his chin thoughtfully.“Oh, no, no way dude, there is noooo way you’re actually considering this shit!” Charlie burst out.“Yeah, well, it doesn’t look like we have much of a choice, Charlie! Our options are pretty damn limited at this point. What do you suggest we do?” Mac asked irritably.“Okay, fine, you’re right. But there is no chance in hell that I’m going to sign up for that shit. You can handle that. I, on the other hand, am going to find an actual, legitimate, respectable jobon my own.” Charlie hissed.Mac rolled his eyes. “Sure thing, Rat King.” he muttered. It was time to find himself a sugar daddy.





	

Mac’s palms were clammy again. Sweat dripped down his forehead gradually, sliding down his cheeks and onto his neck. “God dammit.” he cursed, wiping his face excessively. It was cold as all hell in the apartment, after their landlord had turned the heating off, but here he was sweating like a pig on a spit-roast. This shit always happened when he was anxious.

“Dude, cool it!” Charlie shouted, smacking Mac on the back roughly. “You really need to get it together man, _freaking out_ really isn’t helping the situation!” he continued, voice going up about eight octaves. Mac inhaled deeply, rubbing at his temples in exasperation. 

“Yeah? Well, Charlie, you **screaming** in my ear isn’t exactly helpful either!” Mac shouted right back, annoyance settling in his gut. He took another deep breath, clenching his fists tightly. He breathed out slowly, feeling his anger slowly but surely drain away. He looked up at Charlie, before speaking again. “Look, if we keep fighting like this, we are gonna get jack fucking shit done, dude.” Mac concluded. And, truthfully, he was right. They had been job hunting the past week, and after days of getting nothing done, they had resorted to online advertisements and shit like craigslist. He pulled his laptop closer, and continued to scroll. “We need to just find _something_ , even if it’s a shitty deal or it’s temporary. We can’t keep living without the heating, and the rent is due in two weeks.”

It had always been like this for Mac and Charlie. Living from paycheck to paycheck, taking whatever jobs were available. You didn’t have much of a choice in these things, growing up poor white trash in Philly. Mac had his high school diploma, but that’s as far as his education went. Charlie had dropped out of school their junior year. Their options were _beyond_ limited.

Charlie nodded his head in understanding. “Yeah, yeah, that makes sense. You’re right.” He paused for a minute. “You wanna huff some glue?”

Mac groaned. “No, Charlie, I _don’t_ wanna huff some glue. I wanna find a fucking job!” he burst out in disbelief. “Jesus christ.”

“Fair enough. That leaves more for me, anyways.” Charlie said, rather poutily. He lifted the bag to his nose, but before he could inhale, said bag was torn from his grip.

“No, you’re not huffing glue either. We need to figure out this job situation _together_ , and that’s not going to happen if you get high and pass out.” Mac said sternly. Charlie grumbled, but conceded nonetheless.

They continued their search as Mac scrolled through countless job hunting websites, and clicked through craigslists ads. Suddenly, a pop-up flashed at the bottom of the screen. “Dude, the fuck’s that?” Charlie asked loudly.

Mac enlarged the ad, eyeing the painfully bright letters. “Looking for easy cash fast? We have just the thing for you. Find a sugar daddy today!” he read aloud. Hm. Interesting. He pondered the idea, stroking his chin thoughtfully. 

“Oh, no, no way dude, there is noooo way you’re actually considering this shit!” Charlie burst out. 

“Yeah, well, it doesn’t look like we have much of a choice, Charlie! Our options are pretty damn limited at this point. What do you suggest we do?” Mac asked irritably.

“Okay, fine, you’re right. But there is no chance in hell that I’m going to sign up for that shit. You can handle that. I, on the other hand, am going to find an actual, legitimate, respectable job _on my own_.” Charlie hissed.

Mac rolled his eyes. “Sure thing, Rat King.” he muttered. It was time to find himself a sugar daddy.


End file.
